The Decision that Changed Everything
by PARN of hero
Summary: Against all odds, Percy became a God breaking Annabeth's heart. Years later, Percy encounters with someone who he thought he would never meet… It's not a happy story, tons of tears and death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: This is a really short story, only 4 chapters on weekly update. Happy Thursdays! ****Please review, favorite and share. ****I apologize to the Percabeth's lovers. This is not a happy story.**

**Percy's POV**

Prologue

"Do you accept this gift?" said Zeus. I knew I should have looked to Annabeth but I didn't. I wanted peace. I didn't want to risk my life anymore. I was sick of it. I didn't want to be a pawn anymore.

"Yes" I said. I felt something running through my blood making me feel different. It happened in a flash. My skin was glowing and I felt strong, even stronger after the Styx River.

"Rise, Perseus, God of the Tides" said Zeus. I turned to see my friends. They smiled sadly at me and Annabeth was leaving. I saw her disappeared as she left the room. She was crying and I didn't follow her for the first time ever.


	2. Almost One Year Later

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry but the characters are not mine. That would be sweet if they were.**

**Author's Note: This episode is Percy's Point of View. Percabeth's Lovers, I apologize in advance. **

**H****appy Thursday! See ya next week! I ache for review. Please!**

**Almost One Year Later**

I still don't know what made me say yes, but now I was the God of the Tides.

One year has passed and I was sick of immortality. I have come to camp for Annabeth. I want her to forgive me. I will refuse this gift and live a normal demigod life with Annabeth. I made a huge mistake leaving her. I really hope she forgives me.

As I walked across the cabins, campers watched me with weary eyes. They whispered in angry hushes with tears in their eyes. Some campers were hugging and sobbing. Something bad had happened. An attack? I was walking to Katie, cabin counselor of Demeter. I was going to ask her. She had to know.

Suddenly, I heard an angry voice behind me.

"Percy!" yelled Malcolm. He walked fast with his fists clenched. He was really angry and he was coming to me. Soon, Clarisse and Grover were also approaching to me in a similar manner. What the heck I did?

"Hey, guys. What's wrong?" I said with my hands in the air. Malcolm pounced at me and hit me in the jaw. It didn't hurt that much since I was a god, just like when you touch a bruise after some days.

"It's all your fault" said Malcolm grabbing me by the collar.

Malcolm looked at me with murderous eyes. I saw his grey eyes narrowing at me with fury and loathing. He wanted to kill me for some unknown reason. He was just inches of my face looking at me ready to vanquish me. I could feel his enraged breath near me. I was too shocked to talk or even move. Malcolm was always the cold calmed one even during a battle. Grover and Clarisse were now around us just staring. They were really mad too, but only Grover looked sadder than them.

"What did I do?" I said really confused by the whole situation. Were they still mad that I was now a God?

"You don't know?" said Grover staring at me. His eyes were red as well as everybody. I tried to understand what happened but there was no conclusion.

"I don't know what? What happened?" I said looking at my best friend. Grover looked away thinking for a moment.

"Malcolm, let him go" said Grover placing his hands on Malcolm's hands gripping me.

"I don't care if he doesn't know. He is just an idiot God who only thought on himself. He broke my sister's heart and he must pay" said Malcolm not letting me go. We stared at each other. I finally got him. He was defending Annabeth.

"Malcolm" said Clarisse with a pleading voice and Malcolm let go of me huffing at Clarisse. Then he spited at my face and punched me one more time before fuming to his cabin. I was too surprised of his reaction. I wiped my cheek and looked at Clarisse and Grover.

"What happened?" I said looking at my best friend.

"Why are you here?" said Clarisse before Grover could talk. I looked at her. Her eyes were almost glowing red. She was containing herself. Clarisse wanted to punch me too, gut me if she could.

"I came to apologize to Annabeth. I came for her. I don't want to be a God anymore. I just want her" I said. Clarisse looked at me and her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them quickly.

"You are late, Jackson" said Clarisse and punched me right in the eye. I felt the hit lightly but it still threw me on my back by the sheer force of the punch. I saw Clarisse walking to her cabin where Chris was waiting for her outside. She cried in his arms.

Grover helped me to stand up. I was thinking if I was going to be punched by my best friend too.

"I won't punch you, man. You could break my fist easily" said Grover looking to the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up to me with sad eyes.

"Grover, what happened?" I said really expecting a straight answer. Grover sighed sadly.

"Did you take a look at the lake on your way here?" said Grover and his eyes turned to the lake.

"Not really" I said and l turned my eyes to the lake's direction. By the lake shore, I saw a box, a coffin with a grey burial shroud on it. Then, I understood why I was too late, why Malcolm was so furious and why everybody was sad and/or crying.

"You are kidding, right?" I said and my eyes had tears. I was in shock. It was not possible, right?

"No. I wish I was, Percy. Annabeth died " said Grover unable to look at me.

"This can't be happening" I said softly and Grover hugged me. That's why everybody stared at me with hate. Annabeth died because of me. I broke her heart like Malcolm said.

"Sorry, Percy" said Grover softly near my ear. We both cried hugging each other.

One hour later, I was looking at Annabeth lying in the coffin. I had to say goodbye. I removed the shroud and lit the coffin lid. She looked as beautiful as I remember. Her golden hair framed her face. Her tanned skin was pale and was still faintly warm. She remained me of the Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince. I was too late.

How I wished to see her piercing grey eyes one more time. How I wished for the voice saying my name one more time. I touched her hands remembering the last time I held them when we walking inside the throne room before I became a God. If I had only turned to see her…

"Percy, Grover told me that you were here" said Chiron. I turned to see the old centaur. He had red crying eyes too.

"I was too late, apparently… Did I really cause this?" I said looking at her beautiful face.

For the longest time, Chiron didn't talk, so I guessed it was really my fault. I coiled her hair between my fingers just like when we were in bed and smiled sadly. I was the world biggest idiot for ever walking out of her.

Then I heard the cries of a baby filling the area. From the distance, I saw Kayla, daughter of Apollo, holding a baby in a canoe. Piper and Juniper were with them. Piper waved at me. I could see her eyes full of tears and she kissed the baby's forehead.

"What is a baby doing here?" I said looking at the canoe moving through the lake as Juniper rowed.

"Nora is a daughter of Apollo. Her mom died recently. She will live here now" said Chiron looking at the canoe too. I couldn't picture a baby living in Camp. The youngest campers were 7 at least like Annabeth.

"What about her mortal family?" I said.

"It was Apollo's decision, besides her remaining mortal family died last month in a car crash" said Chiron.

"I see. Poor kid" I said.

"She will be fine. Kayla and Malcolm will stay a couple of months to take care of her. You should meet her. Nora is really pretty" said Chiron.

"No, thanks" I said. I turned to see Chiron, my old mentor. He looked like 10 years older.

"Are you going to stay for the funeral?" said Chiron.

"No" I said looking down. I knew I was the one everybody blamed. I couldn't stay to be punch by the whole Camp, even if I really deserved it. I deserved more than just punches.

"Percy, thank you for coming. I'm sorry for your lost" said Chiron patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, I say the same. I know that Annabeth was just like a daughter to you" I said and Chiron nodded sadly. The old centaur left me alone.

I stared at Annabeth for one last time trying to burn her image in my head. Her face looked peaceful and I wanted to ask how she died but it won't make any difference. She was still in a box regardless of the cause.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I love you with all my heart. I was an idiot for becoming a god" I said to Annabeth and kissed her forehead one last time.

I saw the lake and the canoe with Piper, Kayla, Juniper and the baby had hit the shore. They were walking back to Camp. Piper was waving and calling me to walk to them, but I wasn't in the mood of being punch by them too. So, I left Camp without ever looking back.


	3. Two Days Before

**Disclaimer: HoJ and PJO are not mine. Dam bad luck!**

**Author's Note: Now, let's get some Annabeth's Point of View. I apologize in advance Percabeth's Lovers. Happy Thursday, Mexican Labor Day!**

**Two Days Before**

So here I was walking to the stove as the kettle was whistling. I poured hot water in two cups and added teabags. I couldn't drink coffee anymore and Chiron drank tea too to humor me.

"Annabeth, do you need help?" said Chiron from the living room in the big house.

"Not really" I said as I placed the cup on the tray. I grabbed the tray and walked to the living room.

"Annabeth, be careful" said Chiron and I rolled his eyes at him. Sure, like I wanted to get burned myself.

I placed the tray and gave a cup to Chiron. I took my own and blew it softly before taking one sip.

"How are you feeling today?" said Chiron.

"The same as yesterday and the day before that" I said looking away. I knew Chiron was trying to cheer me up but I just couldn't feel happiness anymore.

"The baby is kicking" said Chiron looking at my belly. I felt the kicks since I was in the kitchen. I was pregnant. It was just one night stand. It meant nothing. I just needed to feel something different. I needed to feel loved after him. He was nice and tender, but he wasn't him, he just wasn't him… Anyway, I was due to give birth any day.

"So?" I said shrugging. I really didn't care about anything anymore, even this unplanned baby.

"Annabeth…" said Chiron sadly.

"Chiron, it's not his" I said and took a sip of my teacup.

"The baby is still yours. It's a part of you" said Chiron.

"I know, but I don't care" I said looking away. I wondered when I became this girl, a defeated weak person, and all pointed out to the moment he said Yes.

"Annabeth, you know that the night is darker before dawn. Everything will be better with time" said Chiron squeezing my hand lightly. I looked at him. He was sad for me, for him and for this baby.

"First, him, then this baby, last month, dad and my brothers. I don't know if I can take another punch" I said and I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Annabeth?" said Chiron and he hugged me. I cried in his arms like I had done for over a month since I came to camp after my family funeral. They are all death. A car crash left me alone and without any link to mortals. I couldn't spend a single minute in their house so I ran away to my real home, here.

After a couple of minutes, my tears were dried and Chiron pulled away. Chiron cupped my face and kissed my forehead. He has always been like a father to me.

"Annabeth, I know you are heartbroken and grieving but you should see the bright side: you will have a baby. Have you decided the name?" said Chiron. I looked at my tea and took a sip. It was cold but I didn't care.

"I don't know yet. You can name the baby if you want" I said with a weak smile.

"I am honored" said Chiron with a weak smile too.

"I know you will choose a fitting name" I said and stood up taking the tray with the teacups back to the kitchen. I washed the dishes.

After having tea with Chiron, I walked to my cabin. Right now just before summer break, the cabins were almost empty. From my friends, only Malcolm, Grover and Piper were at Camp. Clarisse and Chris were supposed to arrive any time soon.

I entered the cabin to find Malcolm kissing a girl of the Apollo cabin, Kayla. I didn't know if interrupt or leave them alone. I was wondering my options when Kayla saw me by the corner of her eye pushing Malcolm away. My second in command was startled but Kayla pointed at me.

"Sorry, sister" said Malcolm fixing his clothes.

"That's Ok, I was about to leave anyway" I said and walked away. I laughed softly on the way back, finally I caught him instead of us... I missed us.

I found myself restless and without a place to go, except there. I walked slowly, really trying to convince myself that it was the last time, like I said the time before this.

I entered his empty cabin, number 3. The place was dusty after months of not being used. He left everything and didn't dare to come back. I sat on his bed staring at the pictures of us hanging on the wall. We were happy together once and he still chose being a God.

I felt the baby kicking and dreamed for a moment that he would enter here and kiss me feeling our baby kicking. That was the life I wanted with him. I started to cry for the life I would never have, and the life I deserved but it was taken away from me by him.

"Hi" said Grover entering the cabin. I sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped my tears.

"Hi" I said embarrassed.

"I knew I would find you here" said Grover and sat next to me.

"Well, you find me. What do you want?" I said and Grover held my hand.

"To check on you. You know I care about you…" said Grover trying to find his following words.

"I know, Grover. I'm fine. I just miss him" I said and sighed. It didn't make me happy being around his stuff, but I needed to be here anyway. It was kind of masochist and twisted.

"You know. You haven't said his name since Olympus" said Grover and it was true.

"So?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You have to let it go and move on. It's been almost a year. You have to think in your baby, in your future" said Grover and I tried so hard not to cry. I knew Grover, Chiron and everybody were right, but I just couldn't.

"What if I can't move on?" I said sadly. Grover looked at me with sad eyes and pulled me to his chest. He hugged me hard.

"I am here for you" said Grover and tears fell down my eyes.

"Thank you" I said and cried harder.

Later, Grover took me to have dinner in the pavilion. He sat next to me with Juniper and Malcolm as the rest of my siblings. I was eating a big bite of apple pie when I felt pain in my lower back around my hips. I moaned in pain and everybody stared at me with fear and surprised in his eyes.

"Annabeth?" said Malcolm.

"I'm fine. I just felt… I think I had a contraction" I said.

"Are you in labor?" said Grover so high and loud that the whole Camp listened.

"Don't worry. It takes hours before birth" I said and took a sip of my drink.

After dinner, I stayed in bed, the contractions were so far apart that the baby would be here by noon. I slept until Malcolm shook me up. I woke up and rubbed my eyes in a semi-dark room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said yawning.

"You bed is wet" said Malcolm and kissed my forehead. It was time.

"Right. Let's go to the big house" I said and stand up.

As I walked to the big house, the contractions were only five minutes apart. I slept so soundly that I didn't realize how far along I was. The pain was awful but still manageable.

Malcolm knocked the big house front door and Chiron opened.

"It's time" said Malcolm and he ushered me in. We walked to the infirmary and I sat in a bed.

For the next hour, the contractions were only 3 minutes apart and I was close to give birth. It really hurt. Every contraction made me feel breaking in half, not even the Tartarus felt that intense.

It was after three in the morning when Grover, Piper and Clarisse entered the room. I threw an alarm clock at them. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want them to see me yelling in pain. Just Malcolm was by my side taking my hand with Will as my doctor. It was more than enough: my only brother left. Malcolm, Bobby and dad were gone.

At five o'clock in the morning, I was so tired of the pain. I was weak and the contractions were a minute apart. I could feel the end finally.

"Annabeth, it's time. You need to push now" said Will ready to receive my baby. I pushed with all my strength and remaining power. It wasn't enough and I was panting to the effort. I felt something wasn't right.

"Malcolm, promise me that she will be safe and happy" I said with tears in my eyes. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"I promise. Both will be fine. Now push, sis" said Malcolm and kissed my forehead. It took me five big more pushes to hear my baby cry. Her cries filled the room. I could her claps and cheers outside the room. My friends were outside happy for me, for us.

"It's a beautiful girl" said Malcolm as he took her in his arms. Malcolm was smiling and I sighed in relief. My baby was wrapped in a blanket and I couldn't see her.

"I want to see her" I said and Malcolm nodded at me. He placed the baby in my arms. I stared at her. She looked just like me. She was the most important thing I have ever done in my life and it wasn't enough for me. It would never be enough without him. I started to cry harder and I felt weaker and lightheaded.

"Annabeth. You are bleeding out. Malcolm, take the baby" said Will really concerned moving around me. I looked at Malcolm and kissed my baby.

"I'm sorry, baby… You are really beautiful but you are not his…" I said with tears in my eyes.

I saw Malcolm taking the baby and looked at him one last time.

"Percy" I whispered adn I closed my eyes as the lack of blood made me drowsy. After a couple of seconds I left this cursed demigod life.


	4. Many Years Later

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belongs to ever hilarious Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Last chapter. Thank your for tor 5 favorites. I really appreciate: Ghost 1247, IamJessy, Lizzethhhh, divergetdemigodshadowhunter and lunatica2012**

**18 Years Later**

Nora walked inside a cave near a cliff next to the Atlantic Ocean. The place was deathly dark except for a candlelight at the end of the cave. She wore a her usual worn-out breastplate and helmet. She had her sword in her hand, a black Stygian iron, a gift of a very powerful friend. She walked silently and carefully in the semi-darkness. From all nights, she had to choose a new moon night.

"I am an idiot" cursed Nora under her breath.

Nora walked slowly until she saw the end of the cave. There was a stone staircase to the roof of the cave or something like that. Maybe he was there. She walked listening to every possible dangerous sound. She climbed the stairs breathing slowly. She felt on the edge.

Soon, she felt the cold night air hitting her face as she was out again in the top of the mountain just above the cave. The night was dark and she threw a bottle of Greek fire to lighten the place. Then, she saw him. He was sitting in a rock on the edge of the cliff looking at the sea. Nora could only see his profile. He was just like the pictures that she had seen: the great hero of Olympus, the God of Tides Percy Jackson.

"So, it's you" said Nora ready to attack the God.

"Who are you?" said Percy as he turned to see her. He smiled and Nora felt her heart skip a beat. He was really good-looking and he was unarmed.

"Nora, daughter of Apollo" said Nora. Percy looked at her for a minute and stood up walking slowly to her.

"What brings you here?" said Percy with handful of curiosity. This teen was the first demigod he had seen ever since he left Camp 18 years ago. All this time, he was been in the sea doing Poseidon's errands or in this cave.

"You" said Nora and pounced at him. She slashed with her sword only to be stopped by Percy's sword. Nora kicked his knee making him fall and swung at his neck. Percy deflected it easily. He wasn't one of the best for nothing, but Nora was trained by the best too.

For over 10 minutes, they fought. Nora attacked and Percy defended himself, never fought back. He didn't want to hurt the girl, besides he was having fun. Nora was growing anxious and frustrated as none of her intents connected with the God's body. Nora grunted and advanced one more time, but Percy made her eat dust. Percy giggled with a smirk on his face and Nora felt her face hot with anger.

The Greek fire was dying out making hard to see each other. Percy snapped his fingers and bioluminescent fishes flew out from the water inside water spheres. The fishes were placed in a circle around them. They lightened the area like patio lights.

"Do you think you can kill me?" said Percy with a goofy grin in his face.

"I didn't go to Tartarus for nothing" said Nora with her sword ready to attack as many times as necessary. She was a girl on a mission.

"Why did you...?" said Percy surprised of hearing someone going to Tartarus just like he did once. Nora smiled wickedly.

"Lord Koios, my great-grandfather, needed a favor and I happily helped him for a price…" said Nora and she showed her sword. The black Stygian Iron blade startled Percy. It remained him a lot of Lord Koios. Then she smiled and Percy saw her likeness to the Titan of the North, the same wicked smile in the moonlight.

"See this. This sword is stained with blood of Lord Tartarus himself. It's capable to kill a minor God, rare and for only one use. I just need a good hit" said Nora. Percy eyes' looked at her with caution. This girl wasn't ordinary at all. She was an incredible fighter.

Nora smiled and pointed her blade to Percy's heart.

"It's all just for you, God of the Tides" she said.

"Why me?" said Percy really confused. Why did this girl want him dead?

"Don't you recognize me, Percy Jackson? Everybody says I am her living image" said Nora taking out her helmet and Percy really took a look to her face and blond princess-like curly hair. She was just like her, but her eyes were different: colder and more calculating. The ice blue eyes of Lord Koios' and Lord Apollo's stared at him, but the rest was all of his lost love.

"Annabeth?" said Percy almost stammering.

"My mother" said Nora and Percy eyes' widened. He was surprised, more than that. He was in shock. Annabeth had a daughter.

"But your father…" said Percy unable to look at her for a second. Once he realized the likeness, he couldn't see her daughter. It pained him too much.

"Dad helped her with the grief. My mother was really sad after you…" said Nora casually like reading a math book.

"I can't believe Annabeth…" said Percy looking for any trace of lies in her face. Annabeth and Apollo?

"Why do you care if she slept with my dad? You weren't there for her anyway" spatted Nora. She was angry.

"But Apollo?" said Percy with his pride wounded. He would never in 1000 lives imagine them together.

"What's wrong with my dad? Did you prefer a different God: Lord Hermes or maybe your father? Lord Poseidon tried to court her, you know" said Nora with a wicked smile in her face. She was making him mad and she felt good about it.

"Shut up" yelled Percy angrily.

"What? My mother was beautiful, fierce and strong. A warrior queen among demigods as Poseidon once said. I have seen the pictures and I know the stories" said Nora and her grin only grew larger.

"I know that" spatted Percy. He was mad, upset and confused. He was standing in front of Annabeth's daughter with Apollo.

"After war and especially after you, all Gods tried to make a move on her, only Apollo succeeded" said Nora and looked at him. She finally got under his skin. Now, he would fight recklessly.

"How did you know that?" said Percy.

"Her diary" said Nora and threw an old battered notebook to Percy's feet. The notebook opened and Percy saw the opened pages full of Annabeth's handwriting as the wind moved the sheets.

For a couple of seconds, the scene didn't move. Percy stared at the diary in his feet unable to move. Nora was her daughter. Annabeth had a daughter. She moved on without him before dying. Percy's eyes were full of tears and something was off in this scene.

"Why do you want to kill me?" said Percy. Nora's smile faded and anger marred her face.

"I want revenge for my mother, for the life I could have and I didn't" said Nora with venom on her voice. She raised her sword once again ready to kill him.

"What do you mean?" said Percy.

"She died of broken heart" said Nora sadly with almost tears in her eyes.

"I know that. I went to the funeral" said Percy shrugging.

"I know. I saw you in the lake while Kayla had me in her arms" said Nora and looked away.

"You were a baby" said Percy really confused remembering her cries in the lake. Chiron told him to see the baby but he refused. Piper called him to see the baby and he went away.

"Eidetic memory" said Nora.

"What's that?" said Percy sounding just like a teenager.

"Really, a big headache. I remember everything I have ever lived since I was born. It's a curse, more that a blessing, believe me" said Nora and shrugged.

"If I knew that you were her daughter, I…" said Percy walking slowing to her ready to reach her. Nora walked back.

"I don't care if you stayed with me or not. My mom didn't stay for me. I wasn't enough" yelled Nora with angry tears falling down. She had years of bottled emotions coming to the surface. Nora had a happy but lonely childhood with papa Chiron and her uncle Malcolm. She was loved but something was always missing: her mother.

"Annabeth would never…" said Percy angrily too. For Percy, Annabeth wasn't capable of something like that.

"You don't know how she was, after you left. You didn't see her saying that she wished I was your daughter in her arms. You didn't see her whispering your name before she died. I DID. She didn't live for me but she died because you broke her spirit and will to live. She didn't fight for me. She didn't stay for her daughter" said Nora and wiped her tears.

"I will kill you, now" said Nora and attacked. Percy was distracted by the revelations to respond as usual but he was still better than Nora.

Nora only needed a window of opportunity to stab him with the Stygian Iron blade and the rest would be a piece of cake. Percy defended himself but a small part of him wanted Nora to kill him. He deserved to die after what he did to Annabeth and Nora.

The hesitation in Percy's movements was what Nora needed. Finally after one hour of fighting, she stabbed him in the shoulder. The Stygian Iron sword was poisoned to make him weak and unable to move, a gift of Akhlys.

Percy felt on the ground. He felt his body so heavy. He was paralyzed from neck down. His skin turned soft and fragile like a mortal.

"What? But I thought…" said Percy really confused. He thought he was a goner. Nora kneeled in front of him. Nora was smiling sadly. She had won with trickery, strategy, skill and wits just like her mother in countless battles.

"Sorry, I lied. The sword is only to have you at my mercy. Her dagger is the real dangerous one" said Nora taking out Annabeth's long lost dagger from her back. The dagger was just as Percy remembered after 19 years.

"I see" said Percy and waited for the final strike that it would end his God life. Nora placed the dagger over his heart. The tip was barely cutting his skin. Only one trust and everything was over. Nora hesitated for a second as her eyes stung with tears.

"Say hi to my mom for me in Elysium" said Nora and Percy looked at her. Nora's eyes were full of tears. Percy couldn't believe her words.

"Why are you really doing this?" said Percy with a weak voice almost a whisper. Now, he was even more confused. What were Nora's real intentions?

"For her. She is still waiting for you. I met her before going to Tartarus" said Nora and wiped Percy's tears just like Annabeth did before. He smiled. Nora was just like Annabeth, capable of doing everything for her love ones.

"Is she?" whispered Percy hopefully. He would see Annabeth again. Nora giggled and wiped her own tears.

"Yeah. You are her seaweed brain, her only love… just put a good word for me down there and up there too. I am about to kill a God" said Nora and kissed Percy's forehead.

"I know just the guys to talk too… Thank you" said Percy and smiled. Nora rolled her eyes

"Whatever. I still hate you. I am doing for her sake, not yours or mine. You took away the life I could have" said Nora and she dug the dagger quickly piercing his heart. Godly blood poured from the wound in big gushes. Soon, the fishes fell on the ground as Percy's Godly powers vanished.

Percy looked at her one last time and muttered: "Thank you".

"Shut up, moronic idiot" said Nora. Percy smiled like never before in 19 years. Nora's voice sounded just like Annabeth's. Then he died.

Nora stayed there crying and hugging Percy's lifeless body until morning came. She cried of relief. This was the end of two years of searches for all the right pieces to fulfill this task: starting with an unscheduled trip to Elysium where she found her mother, a trip to Tartarus to find the sword, the dagger and the venoms; and months of searching for the right cave. She did unspeakable things for her mother, for her sake.

Nora was just a good daughter. It was Nora's decision to make her mother happy, to make her proud of her daughter even if it got herself killed.

Right at dawn, demigods came for her. There was a quest to stop her but they were too late. Nora made sure of it with traps, decoys and allies. She was expecting them. She put no resistance as they tied her up.

4 demigods, sons of Ares and Hermes, dragged her back to Camp Half-Blood and soon to Olympus to be judge for the crime of killing Percy Jackson: the great hero of Olympus, the God of Tides and the only love of Annabeth Chase.

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Outtake: Unexpected Trip to Elyisum

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine, just Nora. **

**Author's Note: This is a deleted scene, before the final chapter of "The Decision that Changed Everything". Enjoy. I definitely loved writting it. ONE-SHOT MONDAY**

**Falling in Elysium**

At 16, Nora Chase was on a quest in the Underworld. Her friends had already found the item that they were looking for and they just needed to find their way back to Camp. Nora had the craziest idea of her life: ride one of the Furies to get to Hades' Palace and ask for help to Persephone. Nora, as the leader she was, rode Alecto. The Fury didn't like the idea either and dropped Nora from midair.

Nora fell fast to an immediate death and luckily landed on water. The hit made her lost conscious and the tide drifted to the shore: a white sand beach in the Underworld. The waves hit her body as she was on the sand.

A blond guy saw her on the shore as he was walking during a quiet morning of fair weather like always. The man ran at her and helped her to wake up. He was gentle but firm as he shook her.

"Annabeth! What are you…" said the man really surprised to find her in the shore. Nora opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her. He was cute in his twenties with sandy blond hair but a scar on his face.

"Who are you?" said the man as he examined her ice blue eyes.

"Nora Chase, daughter of Apollo" said Nora and the man helped her to stand up. The man stared at her for some seconds. He really looked like her, except for the eyes.

"So you are the daughter" said the man. Nora decided not to pay attention to the comment. She hated to be known as the daughter.

"Is this Elysium?" said Nora intrigued. This place was the only option possible. Everything looked so peaceful, so different that other places in the Underworld.

"Yes, this is Elysium. Are you lost?" said the man confirming Nora's suspicions. She wondered about her friends but she couldn't leave just yet.

"Kind of, I wasn't expecting to fall here, maybe the Styx River but never here" said Nora looking around. She was in the Heaven of Heroes.

"What were you doing?" said the man intrigued. This was probably the first person to enter Elysium by accident.

"I was trying to… never mind. It's not important" said Nora. She didn't know what to do now. She thought of how to proceed. Then she looked at the man. He was familiar somehow, probably from an old photo of her mother or Chiron, but Nora wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" said Nora.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" said the man. Nora stared at him. He was exactly like the last picture of him at Camp, just older.

"I heard about you. I thought you reborn" said Nora. She heard the rumors from other campers, people who knew him.

"Gossips. I was going to but Annabeth…" said Luke looking to the calm tide in front of him.

"Is my mom here? Can I see her?" said Nora surprised.

"Are you sure you want to? She is not herself" said Luke with sad eyes staring at Nora.

"She died when I was born. I only saw her once. I only know what others said" said Nora looking to the tide trying not to burst out in tears and profanes about her so-called mother.

"If you want to" said Luke and he walked to the mainland. Nora followed him just one step behind.

The place was just beautiful. She could smell BBQ and all her favorite foods in the air. The houses were in different styles and shapes according to the inhabitant. People was singing and playing in the streets. There was laughter everywhere and this is what just Nora thought Elysium should look like.

They turned right in a corner to a street full of Greek-style houses. They walked to the very end of the street. Then they were in front of a battered beach house with cracked boards and broken windows. It was the only house that looked abandoned and vandalized. Nora stared at the house for a second before Luke walked in. The front door was unlocked.

"Annie, you have visits" yelled Luke as they walked into the kitchen. The place looked like a flood passed by. The furniture was moldy and smelly. The paint was chipped and the dry leaves everywhere. The whole place was creepy and just ready to be demolished.

"Seaweed?" said a weak voice entering the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie" said Luke and kissed Annabeth's forehead. Nora saw a tear running down Annabeth's cheek. This was Nora's mother. She wasn't like in the pictures. She looked sad and fragile with dirty hair and ragged clothes. Nora was perplexed. She never expected this. She expected a cold woman who preferred death that staying with her daughter, not an unstable woman in paradise.

"Who are you? said Annabeth looking at Nora.

"It's me. Nora" said Nora carefully hoping for a hug. However, Annabeth's face angered and she almost rushed at Nora, but Luke restrained her.

"Who are you?" yelled Annabeth trying to get free of Luke's embrace. Luke was doing hushing sounds and swinging Annabeth trying to calm her down.

"Your daughter" said Nora.

"It can't be. She is just a baby. You are lying" yelled Annabeth fighting harder.

"Mother…" said Nora barely audible but Annabeth heard her. Annabeth freed herself and jumped to Nora knocking her to the ground. Nora stood up quickly. She didn't know to take out her sword or not.

"Shut up" said Annabeth and slapped Nora.

"But…" said Nora really confused and in shock.

"Shut up. You are not my daughter" yelled Annabeth slapping Nora one more time.

"Yes, I am" said Nora weakly. This wasn't the woman everybody talked. Annabeth stared at Nora and started to cried.

"You are not. I will never see her again. I left her. I'm a terrible mother" said Annabeth covering her face with her hands. Her cries were so heartbroken.

"You bled out in the birth. Malcolm, Chiron and Kayla raised me at Camp" said Nora and Annabeth removed her hand to stare at Nora. Annabeth was crying in hurtful sobs.

"I don't deserve anything. I am nothing. I wasn't enough for him to stay" said Annabeth and threw a piece of wood to the wall behind Nora missing the girl for just one inch.

"Mother" said Nora unable to say anything more.

"Go away" yelled Annabeth and Nora ran away unable to stay one more second in front of the woman that supposed to be her mother. The woman everybody missed and talked about: the strong leader of Cabin 6, the mind of the seven, the architect of Olympus and the one who died giving birth.

Nora ran to the beach. Luke caught up with her eventually. He found Nora sitting in the beach crying with her hands on her face. Luke sat next to her.

"What the bloody Tartarus happened to my mother?" said Nora looking directly at Luke's eyes.

"She is a broken woman" said Luke and he cried.

Nora listened to the painful cries of Luke Castellan while she watched the waves hitting softly the shore. She felt furious like never in her life. Nora always thought that her mother was having the time of her after-life. She expected a happy woman that preferred this than her. She expected to hate her more that she already did, but she couldn't. Nora only saw at her mother in sorrow.

"It's Percy Jackson's fault, right?" said Nora without looking a Luke.

"It is in a way" said Luke and sighed.

"She deserves it" said Nora with venom in her words. She was angry at the whole situation.

"How can you say that?" said Luke. He couldn't believe what her daughter was saying.

"I have all bloody the right. She left me because I wasn't enough for her. Apparently, you are not enough either like she was never enough for him" said Nora loudly with a big twisted grin in her face.

"You didn't meet her like I did" said Luke so calmly that Nora stood up upset.

"I never did and will never do, but I know the stories, the good and the bad ones… Do you want to hear the bad ones? Do you know about the sorrow of my uncle Malcolm? He didn't drink but when he did, he cried and cursed Percy. Do you know about the sad eyes of Chiron when he called me Annabeth by mistake?… I never had the opportunity to meet her. It was her choice, not mine!" said Nora loudly at him and everybody who could or care listen to her.

Nora wanted to hate her mother. Nora felt she deserved to hate her after leaving her at birth, to hate her for the life with a mother she didn't have, and to hate for being a woman in love of the God who wasn't her father.

Nora felt like hitting the tide, the Underworld, the Gods, everything. She yelled until the air left her lungs. She yelled until her throat closed by the effort. She cried until she had no more tears. Luke Castellan held her all the time until she calmed herself down.

"Your mother was wonderful" said Luke calmly.

"She must have been. She even broke my father, you know? He didn't have any more children for over 10 years. My dad came to visit me at Camp when I was little. He never talked to me. He couldn't even see me. He asked to Chiron, Malcolm and Kayla how I was before leaving again. I think I remained him too much of my mother" said Nora.

"You can fix her" said Luke with hope.

"I can't fix her. I was never enough for her" said Nora.

"You have to try" said Luke.

"I don't care about her anymore" said Nora looking down.

"You can't fool me. I had a broken mom too" said Luke with a small smile.

"Shut up!" said Nora and stood up ready to find her friends and return to Camp. She was sick of this place.

"She needs you" said Luke as Nora walked away. She was probably 50 yards away when she felt remorse flooding her veins. She returned to face Luke again.

"What can I do to help?" said Nora with determination.

"Kill Percy Jackson" said Luke with a wicked smile. Nora didn't have to be a daughter of Athena to understand his plan. She had thought the same a couple of times herself but with a different intention.

"I thought you never ask" said Nora grinning.

"It will be dangerous" said Luke looking to the walls that separate Elysium to the rest of the Underworld.

"Tell me something I don't know already. What do I have to do?" said Nora and crossed her arms.

"Go and find Koios and Akhlys. They have what you need: a black Stygian iron sword and the poison to remove his godly powers. Once mortal, you can kill a God or Titan. I'm the proof of it" said Luke.

"In Tartarus?" said Nora surprised. Tartarus was the most dangerous place for demigods. Only her mother, Nico di Angelo and he made it alive. Could she do the same? Luke patted her shoulder and smiled.

"You will find allies in Tartarus. There are a lot of mighty forces who want Percy Jackson in a stick" said Luke

"So do I" said Nora smiling.

"I will walk you to the way out. It's the least I can do" said Luke and they walked silently to a bridge on the other side of Elysium.

There weren't guards in the door, not at least in this side. People don't exactly want to leave Elysium. The other side had to be highly guarded. Luke and Nora hugged one last time.

"Be careful" said Luke and kissed Nora's forehead. Nora smiled.

"When I am done, tell her that I love her no matter what. Tell her that I forgive her" said Nora.

"I will" said Luke and held Nora's hand.

"This is crazy" said Nora rolling her eyes.

"The best ideas are" said Luke. Nora smiled sadly at him.

"You are a fool too, you know. You are just like me. She never loved you enough" said Nora.

"I know but she deserves happiness, don't you think?" said Luke with sad smile matching Nora's.

"Everybody does, but that doesn't mean we get our happy ending" said Nora and walked out Elysium with a new mission on her shoulders.

**The End**


End file.
